Who Could Actually Forget?
by btamamura
Summary: Crossover, see inside for details. Hooray, it's Bakura Ryou's birthday! Time to celebrate! His friends remembered, but what if his own father forgot?


Who could Actually Forget?

yamitammy

Hooray! It's September 2. Happy Birthday to Bakura Ryou, my fave bishounen of Yu-Gi-Oh!

Tracey-Alright! Time to party.

Kuroudo-Bring out the presents. . .

Ray-. . .and dig into some cake!

And here's my little present. A story.

Bakura-Thanks. yamitammy doesn't own Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Crush Gear Turbo or Beyblade.

A group of five males were just finishing their breakfast at the Pokemon Centre in Cherrygrove City. Their names were Tracey Sketchit (Pokemon), Bakura Ryou (Yu-Gi-Oh!), Ray Kon (Beyblade), Kuroudo Marume and Kyousuke Jin (Crush Gear Turbo). Bakura kept checking his Pokegear every few seconds, his eyes and heart full of hope. But, it quickly diminished. He sighed and picked at his breakfast. 'At least my friends here remembered today's my birthday. Why hasn't my father called?'

Tracey noticed Bakura's attitude. "Hey, is everything okay?"

"Why do you ask?"

"As far as I know the song is 'Happy Birthday', but you seem pretty down."

"Yeah, you're 18 now. It's time to celebrate," Jin added.

Kuroudo pondered the situation. 'Maybe he misses his mom and sister. But then, why does he always glance at his Pokegear? It's as if he's expecting a call. . ." He faced his older friend. "This is about your father, isn't it?"

"Yeah. This is the eighth birthday of mine he's never been around for. Sure, he'd send me a card or present, but it isn't the same. And since today's my 18th birthday, I thought he would've called by now," Bakura sighed.

"Maybe he sent you an email this year," Ray suggested.

"You could be right. I'll find out." Bakura stood and headed to the public computer.

When Bakura was out of earshot, the other four started a conversation. "Poor Bakura, I feel so sorry for him," Ray sighed.

"Yeah. His mom and little sister might've passed on, but their spirits are there for him. But, his father is still alive yet is never there anymore," Kuroudo added.

"There must be something we can do to perk his spirits," Jin stated.

"Maybe there is. It's Bakura's 18th birthday, he should have a party," Tracey said. "We'll show him he's never alone, not while we're here anyway. Here's what we'll do." He whispered the plan to everyone.

Minutes later, Bakura reunited with the group.

"So, did he send you one?" Jin asked.

"I received emails from Yugi and Yami, Joey and Serenity, Tea, Mai, Tristan, Seto and Mokuba, Duke, Marik and Ishizu, but none from my father. What if he forgot?"

"I'm sure he didn't," Tracey reassured as he placed his hand on Bakura's shoulder.

"Let's call Professor Oak, maybe a card was sent to the lab," Kuroudo suggested as he and the others headed to the videophone.

"Hi, Professor," Tracey greeted.

"Hello, Tracey. Hello, boys. Great to hear from you all," Professor Samuel Oak greeted.

"Professor, has any mail for any of us come in yet?"

"Well, a lot of mail for Bakura. That reminds me, happy birthday, Bakura."

"Thanks, Professor," Bakura responded. "Could you please open the mail and tell me who sent it?"

Professor Oak blinked. "I guess so." He opened each one. "Let's see, they're from (Pokemon cast) Ash, Brock, Misty, Todd, Duplica, Richie, Casey, Team Rocket's Jessie, James and Meowth, May, Max, (Yu-Gi-Oh! cast) Melody (Miho's dub name according to the video game 'Dungeon Dice Monsters') (Crush Gear Turbo cast) Kouya, Jirou, Kaoru, Lilika, Mitsuke, Avril, Kuroudo's mother, (Beyblade cast) Tyson, Kenny, Kai, Max, Hilary, Salima and Oliver. That's it."

"I see. Thanks. I've got to go. Bye." Bakura walked off.

"Is he okay?"

"No. He thinks his father forgot his birthday. No calls, no emails, not even a card were from Mr. Ryou," Tracey replied with a sigh.

"I see, so that's why he asked me to tell him who the mail's from. Hold on, I missed one." He opened it. He smiled. "I think you should bring him back to the phone."

"I'll do it." Tracey hurried off.

Tracey found Bakura sitting by a lake being comforted by a Quagsire. "I see you've made a new friend," he commented as he sat next to him.

Bakura turned to face Tracey. "How could my own father do this to me?" he whimpered.

"It may not be so hopeless, Bakura. The professor missed a card and he reckons you should be the first to hear who it's from."

"Probably my cousin. But, let's go see." He stood followed by Tracey and the two headed back to the Pokemon Centre.

"We're back," Tracey announced.

"I'm glad. Bakura, I think you'll be very happy about this one. It's from someone named Yaten Ryou (is that his real name?). Does that name sound familiar?" Professor Oak asked.

"Yes, it's my father! He didn't forget after all," Bakura said happily.

"That's awesome!" Ray cheered.

"I'm glad he remembered," Kuroudo added.

"I'm really happy for you," Jin added.

"This is what it says. Ahem. 'To my dear son Bakura. Happy birthday, you're now 18. Soon, you'll be a full adult, but until then, treasure your youth. I'm sorry I won't be around, but I'd never forget your birthday, no matter how busy I am. I will try to be around for Christmas. I hope this reached you okay and best of luck on your travels with your friends. I love you. Lots of love, Yaten Ryou'. Well, there you go."

Bakura's eyes brimmed with tears of joy. "He remembered me. Thank you for that, Professor."

"I'm happy to help. Happy birthday, Bakura, and I'll talk to you all later."

"Bye, Professor," the boys chorused as the screen went blank.

"That was a great idea, Kuroudo, to call the lab," Ray commented.

"Thanks," Kuroudo replied.

"Now I know he'll never forget my birthday, not ever. I was so silly to think that," Bakura chuckled.

"I would've thought the same thing if I didn't receive greetings from living relatives, if I had any," Tracey replied. "Now, let's start up that party."

After all was set up, the boys partied, joined by a few wild Quagsire. It was almost dawn when they went to bed. "Thanks, guys," Bakura said with a yawn.

"No probs, you're our friend. Night, guys," Ray said as he dozed off.

"Night," the others replied as they too fell asleep.

Owari, Finis, The End

I apologise for not having this posted on the right day, but I couldn't until today so please forgive me. BTW, this is dedicated to Windswift (another fellow Bakura fan), LuckyLadybug66 and WSJ for providing awesome YGO fics as well as to klyukaizer AKA Kouya Marino, a fellow Bakura Ryou fan and a great friend, despite our distance. Love reading your fics, Kouya, even if they do include yaoi. But, you like that so I respect that.


End file.
